


20 Naruto: Return of the Prince

by badgirl_61



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirl_61/pseuds/badgirl_61
Summary: Kushina is lied to by the Third Hokage. Her son is dead. but that's not the case, he is alive. She leaves the village and goes to Whirlpool. On a mission from Konoha, team 7 is attacked by Zabuza and Haku who are shocked to see their true leader's son who doesn't know is alive and well. They leave the group to tell their leader. Read and find out what happens! Naruto Harem. Major Sasuke Bashing.





	

Challenge 20: Naruto: Return of the prince.

Naruto is not as alone as he thinks. It turns out the Sandaime lied to Kushina about Naruto. He told her that he died during the sealing and she left the village out of sorrow. Years later during the wave mission one of her Jonin, Zabuza Momochi, reports finding Naruto much to her shock. After confirming it is in fact her son, she takes him away to the hidden whirlpool village. When the Chunin exams come, Naruto returns to Konoha…and boy is he pissed!

Rule 1: Sandaime bashing obviously.

Rule 2: pairing must not be with a girl from Konoha. Not even Hinata. Sorry.

Rule 3: Naruto has to have Storm release and special weapons that concur with his lightning, wind, and water affinities. I have a real penchant for weapons in case you haven't noticed.

Rule 4: Naruto must kick the tar out of Sasuke when the time comes.

Ch. 1 "Brief History of Naruto's Parents, Minato and Kushina and Naruto's Birth"

Kushina met Minato on her first day of her joining the Ninja Academy where she declared that she would be the first female Hokage of the village. Everyone laughed at her except Minato because that was his dream as well. When the class graduated and they became Genin, Kushina was cornered by two other Genin. 2 brothers, an older brother and a younger brother. The older brother then proceeded to beat, ridicule, and make fun of her and her tomato colored hair. The younger brother did too until he heard her cry and say that she hated her hair too. He stopped but his brother didn't stop. That is until Kushina pulled away, ripping her hair in the process, and then proceeded to beat the shit out of the older brother until he ran away with the younger brother. Minato followed Kushina but stayed at a distance until she spotted him, yelled at him, and ran away.

A couple of days later, Kushina was arriving home and noticed it eerily silent. She called out to her caretakers but nothing was heard. She saw shadows of her would-be kidnappers who turned out to be Cloud Ninja. She tried running away but in the end she was caught. The kidnappers stole her out of the village. The Cloud Ninja never noticed that Kushina was leaving a trail so incase help was coming for her. Of course help was coming in the form of Minato Namikaze. Minato knocked one of the Cloud Ninja out and took the other two out and caught Kushina before she hit the ground and jumped into a tree. Kushina opened her eyes and with the glow of the moon around Minato, she started to fall in love with him.

Kushina and Minato started dating and eventually got married and Minato became the 4th Hokage and soon became pregnant with their first child but the pregnancy came with risks. When a female Jinchuriki becomes pregnant, the seal holding their demons will become weak and allow the demons to escape. That happened to Kushina. When it became time to give birth to their son Naruto, the name they picked from Minato's sensei, Jiraiya's book The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, Kushina was put in a special cave that was designed to keep her safe while delivering Naruto. Kushina gave birth to Naruto but sadly the 3rd Hokage's wife, Biwako Sarutobi and the medic that was there assisting with the birth of Naruto were killed by an unknown assailant with a spiral mask. The man in the spiral mask demanded he hand over Kushina or the baby will be killed but the man took Kushina anyways and unleashed the Nine-tailed Fox onto the village. Minato found Kushina but she was greatly weakened because of the birth of Naruto and the Nine-tails ripped out of her but she will survive. Minato took Naruto from Kushina and despite her protests; Minato sealed the Nine-tails in Naruto.

The Sandaime or the Third Hokage, found baby Naruto alive and also Kushina and made the decision to tell Kushina that her son was dead and so was Minato. The reason why, Hiruzen Sarutobi was a devious and greedy man. He wanted Kushina as a weapon to the village but that changed when she and Minato got married. He even tried selling Kushina to Kumo but that stopped because of Minato. Hiruzen called for a team of Medics to take Kushina to the hospital where he would deliver the devastating news.

Hiruzen knocked on the door to Kushina's hospital room and when he got permission to enter, he put on a sad look.

"Kushina, I have some terrible news. Minato and your son Naruto are dead. Naruto did not survive the sealing." Hiruzen said with a fake sad tone.

"Naruto is dead. I have nothing left in this place. I'm leaving and I'm taking everything with me and you cannot stop me. I'm taking mine and Minato's life savings because they are sealed and only blood could open them. I'm taking any Jutsu scrolls with me and also Minato sealed a letter in the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and now it means nothing because Naruto is dead as well. I should get going because I am feeling better. I will also take what is left of Minato's semen that's in storage. I will go wherever I want. Good bye Hiruzen. May the future be bright for you." Kushina said as she got up out of the hospital bed and left the room, although she was still weak from giving birth and having the Nine-tails ripped out of her. What no one knew was that the Nine-tails was a good friend of Kushina's and Minato's and knew the day was coming for Kushina to give birth to Minato's and her son but he never could figure out why Kushina was attacked and then he was under the control of a Sharigan and the man who attacked them and him under control was a disguised Obito Uchiha who wants revenge for the death of the woman he loved. Although it wasn't Konoha's fault, it was Kirigakure fault. They kidnapped Rin and sealed the Three-Tails inside of her. Upon her rescue and taken back to Konoha, she would be killed when the Shinobi of Kiri would unleash the tailed beast upon the village. So Rin sacrificed herself to save the village by jumping in the way of a Kiri Shinobi that was going to be killed by Kakashi's Chidori. That's when Obito witnessed her death and went into revenge mode.

Hiruzen was the only one left in the room with a sinister smirk on his face. He now has control over Naruto and his future. But a little pissed that Kushina is taking everything that she and Minato owns and that she was taking his semen with her and that he couldn't take the semen to make more children so that he can be their master but she is within her rights to do so because she is his wife although she is his widow. He was a little disturbed that Minato left a letter to Naruto but it's protected by a blood seal and only Naruto can open it but he won't let that happen. He left the room after Kushina left, thinking up horrible thoughts and evil plans for young Naruto.

Ch.2 "Searching for family"

Kushina was walking along a path that she knows that would lead her to the outskirts of Konoha and a small town that was sort of close to the border of Fire Country and the ocean and that wasn't damaged by the Nine-Tails rampage. There's a slightly larger town that's closer to the ocean and what Kushina doesn't know is that the said town is under attack by thieves and some Root agents that Danzo sent to hopefully slow Kushina down so that he could kidnap her and make her into a weapon that he can control and take over as Hokage but that would never happen.

Although she was very weak from having the Nine-Tails ripped from her body and giving birth to Naruto, she was moving at a great amount of speed and she was also slowly healing from her ordeal. Kushina was no medic but her Uzumaki genes were kicking in and slowly healing plus she still had some of the fox's chakra left in her body so that was helping her a lot.

Kushina took a break and sat against a tree. Suddenly six figures jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Kushina, brandishing kunai's and swords. Two of the four had the swords and the other four had kunai's in their hands. Five of the figures were medium and tall while the last one was short. Kushina jumped and pulled her own kunai out and held it out on front of her in defense.

"Fighting and refusing to come with us will futile Kushina-san. Come with us peacefully to our master. He needs you to become Hokage and we will follow his authority to gain what rightfully should be his." A Root member said.

"Who is your master and I refuse to come with you guys." Kushina said.

"Who he is, that's none of your concern. Since you refused to come with us, we will take you by force." Another Root member said as all six lunged at Kushina.

Kushina jumped out of the way and ran as fast as she could to get away from the guys that were following her. She soon came to the end of the path and saw two paths, one that lead to a small village that Kushina figured that was filled with children running around and laughing and the other path looked like it went around the village. She chose the second path and dodged a kunai that was thrown at her. She needed to get a good distance away from the village so that the ones chasing her would not attack the village trying to get her. Little did they know they were being followed by Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune who was carrying Tonton.

Kushina kept on running until three kunai hit her. Two in her left shoulder and one in the back of her right leg which caused her to stumble into a tree. She weakly got up and leaned against three with her kunai.

"Now that you are injured and unable to fight back, we will now take you." The third Root member said.

As the six members of Root were moving, three senbon needles were launched and struck the six members of Root in the neck. The needles were laced sedatives that knocked the target out. Kushina still had her kunai and raised it up as defense in front of her incase the guys that attacked her had back-up.

"Easy there Kushina. Put the kunai and let's talk about this." A voice said from the shadows of the trees. Kushina recognized the voice as Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya, is that you?" Kushina asked as she weakly slid down the tree holding her wounds.

"Yes. It is me along with Tsunade and Shizune." Jiraiya said as all three of them stepped out of the shadows. Tsunade ran over to Kushina despite Kushina bleeding while Shizune and Jiraiya went to the six downed Root members. Tsunade began healing Kushina as she pulled out the kunai.

"Kushina why are you here and not back in the village?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya looked at the two and nodded to the question.

"Minato and Naruto are dead. The Nine-tailed fox got released from me by a masked ninja, destroyed half of the village and Minato who held Naruto in his arms, placed him on a bed and proceeded to seal the Nine-tails into Naruto despite my protests. Later I woke in a hospital room, where Hiruzen came in and informed me that Minato and Naruto are dead. Minato from sealing the Nine-tails into Naruto and Naruto from the strain of the Nine-tails being sealed inside of him. I left the village because I couldn't bare the pain of staying there when I lost both Naruto and Minato." Kushina said as she busted into tears. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were shocked.

"Oh Lady Kushina, I am so sorry." Shizune said with tears in her eyes. Tsunade had silent tears coming down her face as she was healing Kushina. Jiraiya was openly crying.

"Jiraiya who are those ninja that attacked me. They told me that their master wanted me to be a weapon so that he can be a Hokage." Kushina said as she continued to cry but only a little.

"I don't know but I think I know who it is. Tsunade remember Danzo Shimura?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes I do. I remember that scheming bastard. What does that have to do with those ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"I think they are a part of his Root program the one that sensei said for him to "shut down" but here we are with six of them attacking and wounding Kushina. I think that these guys were sent after you to capture you without sensei knowing." Jiraiya said. Little does Jiraiya know is that his sensei and Danzo are in cahoots with each other and wanted Kushina to be their weapon and breeding factory.

"What do you plan on doing now Lady Kushina?" Shizune asked.

"I plan on going to my old home land and rebuild the Whirlpool Village." Kushina said.

"Well, then let's get going but first we need to get rid of these guys." Tsunade said.

"I know what to do. Fire Style: Fire Bomb." Jiraiya said as he shot out a bomb of fire that incinerated the Root members' bodies.

"We should get going now. I have a bad feeling." Jiraiya said.

Kushina and the others traveled a little bit more until they reached the village that Kushina was talking about. Unfortunately for Kushina and the others, the village was in ruins. Kushina and the others walked through the ruined gates of the village.

"What happened here? Everything is ruined and destroyed." Kushina said. Tsunade started shaking. She still had her fear of blood but she got over it for Kushina but seeing the state of the village, Tsunade started shaking again, only a little bit.

There were bodies of the villagers everywhere until they heard a noise of a baby's cry and a moan of pain. Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya went running to the spot where the noise came from. Not far from where they were just at, they spot a woman that clutching something in her arms, as she was propped up against a building that was blown up. Tsunade and Shizune could tell that she had some injuries as she and Shizune ran over to her. Jiraiya and Kushina, who carried Tonton in her arms, were walking at a face pace behind Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade and Shizune got to the woman and asked who she was and what happened.

"M-My name is Ayako Uzumaki. This is Karin Uzumaki, my daughter. A bunch of –cough- men came here and destroyed the village, killing everyone. My daughter and I are the only survivors. Although I can feel my life slipping away." Ayako said. Kushina gasped. She found two Uzumaki's like her. Kushina kneeled down slowly because she was still recovering. She gave Tonton to Shizune.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze's wife. I believe we are family." Kushina said. "How long have you been here?" Ayako gasped as well.

"I've been here since I was born. My parents died when I was nine. I'm 38 years old. My daughter Karin is 4 months old. She was born on June 20th. Please Lady Kushina, take my daughter because I cannot take her where I am going. She has special chakra. Why I know that? Because she is an Uzumaki and we have special chakra. I have a couple of scrolls for her to read when she is older. I wrote them before the attack because I knew something bad was going to happen but I didn't imagine it would happen now. The first scroll is a letter from me and her father who perished in the attack. The other scroll contains Uzumaki Clan secrets that only an Uzumaki can read. Please take her." Ayako said. Ayako gave Kushina the two scrolls, who gave them to Jiraiya, took Karin from Ayako who then passed on with a smile on her face. She was free to be her husband and family.

AU Note: Hey guys. New story. I have a select few that I am writing and will hopefully be posting them in the future. Just been a real struggle but I'll manage. I hope. Anyways, I have some news. I'm going to be an aunt in February of 2017. I'm excited. Can't wait to meet the newest addition to my family. I will also be re-writing Kitsune's Power. It's been decided, so don't gripe me about the re-write. That I have no clue when the re-write will be up. I'm busy but not too busy. The next few chapters of this story will be about Kushina and how she got her old homeland up and running to be a great village again. Eventually Naruto will be added to the mix. Also this is a challenge story from Isom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I will eventually add more when I wrote more.


End file.
